The invention is directed to a writing instrument preferably a ball point pen with a selection arrangement for lotto numbers, of the like, and with a visual display for the selected numbers combined therewith.
Such writing implements with a selection arrangement and a visual display for lotto numbers are known.
Thus in the writing implement with a writing cartridge arranged at one end and an added installation (DE-GM No. 8 204 456) arranged at the other end, this added arrangement is designed as a relatively large container, in which a certain number of balls is contained. Between the writing cartridge and the container - and connected with it--there exists a pit which can be viewed from the outside, in which there is room for just a specific number of balls. These very small balls carry the same number executed fourfold diagonally opposite. In this particular embodiment the pit is actually covered by a cylindrical lens, however, in spite of that it is difficult to read since the extraordinary small numbers of the respectively to be read multidigit, for instance six digit number are unlikely to be positioned in the pit below the lens in an easily recognizable manner. It is difficult to toss the balls into the proper position. Additionally these balls are not easy to fabricate. It has to be added that the light conditions for the balls lying in the pit are bad in spite of the cylindrical lens, so that mixups can easily occur for instance between the numbers 3 and 8, 5 and 6 as well as 7 and 1.
An additional disadvantage follows from the unavoidable electrostatic charging of the plastics material balls because of the shaking or tossing which can lead to electrical interference fields which impair the regular entry of the balls into the pits.
Another device with similar drawbacks is a writing implement with a gambling device, consisting of a container with a number of balls which form at least two different groups and with a tube closed at one end and connected to this container into which the balls from the container can enter, in order to form a stack there, wherein the tube is designed and arranged in such a manner that the stack formed by the balls in the tube is visible from outside (CH-PS No. 320 357).
Here the attachment clasp of the writing implement is designed as a tube.
The balls have different colors or they are different in other ways. When using the implement, for instance for football wagers, the balls form three for instance differently colored groups corresponding to (a) won, (b) lost, and (c) draw.
Especially in case of bad lighting conditions it is difficult to differentiate the groups of the small balls from each other which are randomly stacked in the tubularly-shaped attachment clasp. In this case also electrostatic interference fields because of the electrostatic charges occurring when shaking the writing instrument must be added.
A particularity common to the objects of both writing instruments consists in that the read-out of for instance only six magnitudes is possible. If a game of chance requires the evaluation of eleven magnitudes, the known explained writing instruments cannot perform this.
The randomly determined six numbers must be simultaneously read from both writing implements, which complicates the read-out process because of the hard to view extraordinary small adjacent balls.
Another writing instrument which has become known, especially a ball point pen, is equipped with an additional electronics building block, a number display arrangement, a display window located above this, a battery as well as with a contact arrangement operable by push buttons or keys, which are wired in the manner of a pocket calculator and have a row of keys essentially extending in longitudinal direction of the implement. The digital display is arranged behind a display window. In a special embodiment example the parts constituting the pocket calculator are housed in the cap of the writing implement (DE-GM No. 8 004 989).
Generally writing implements with electronic building blocks are actually known (GB-PS No. 2 127 754), however none of these known embodiments is able to determine lotto numbers and to display them individually and consecutively with acceptable readability.